


do you love the rain

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: 30 days of svt [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choreographer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Customer Service & Tech Support, Gay Panic, M/M, Mutual Pining, apple store employee jeon wonwoo, hoshi has a cat, my jigyu agenda going strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: soonyoung steps forward and puts his laptop on the counter. “my cat was playing with my coffee cup, and my keyboard doesn’t work anymore.” the guy seems to perk up a bit at the “cat” part of the statement. interesting.he opens the lid but remains stoic, even as he pokes a key with a long finger, then a few more across the keyboard, and coffee oozes around the edges of all of them. “how big was your coffee cup?”“he has very strong paws,” soonyoung deadpans.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 30 days of svt [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296
Comments: 12
Kudos: 201





	do you love the rain

**Author's Note:**

> i am very late. i was having so much fucking trouble trying to write as wonwoo (which??? how??? i've written as him before???) and banged my head against this for the whole morning, almost gave up on it entirely, took a three hour nap, and then this happened. i don't know what it is but please take it. title from [10,000 hours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2E71oe0aSM) which i pulled off hoshi's spotify playlist bc why not.
> 
> i had ... a time. with wonwoo's outfits bc i have a weakness. [this thread](https://twitter.com/akaashilev/status/1237521996952395776) was very helpful. basically that one mama and some h:g. i think most people Know.
> 
> prompt: You keep coming in to get your laptop fixed but I’m pretty sure you're breaking it on purpose but you’re cute so I’ll let it slide (note: it's not so much on purpose as... hoshi is hoshi.)

**one**  
soonyoung isn’t great with computers. unfortunately, he has to use one, because there are some things he can’t really do on his phone, like record. he doesn’t want to think about the number of times he’s been to the genius bar over the years, honestly.

today, it’s coffee in his keyboard.

it’s not his fault, per se, though jihoon argues that it definitely is, because “you left the coffee there knowing your cat was on the desk and he loves knocking shit over.” blah, blah, blah, but maybe he has a point. 

anyway, he’s a regular, and he knows all the people that work there, so when he walks in on a thursday morning and sees a tall, gorgeous stranger behind the counter… that’s a fun surprise.

“can i help you?” tall, gorgeous stranger asks, in a very bored sounding voice, because of course he sounds like that with his dark mop of very wavy hair that’s a very good length for petting or pulling or whatever. “sir?”

soonyoung steps forward and puts his laptop on the counter. “my cat was playing with my coffee cup, and my keyboard doesn’t work anymore.” the guy seems to perk up a bit at the “cat” part of the statement. interesting.

he opens the lid but remains stoic, even as he pokes a key with a long finger, then a few more across the keyboard, and coffee oozes around the edges of all of them. “how big was your coffee cup?”

“he has very strong paws,” soonyoung deadpans.

gorgeous stranger’s name tag says “wonwoo.” he _still_ doesn’t crack a smile. “this isn’t covered by warranty, assuming you even still have one,” he says. “this thing is ancient. it might be smarter to buy a new one, i can help you—”

“no, no, it’s fine,” soonyoung objects. sure, the thing is a dinosaur as far as technology goes, but it works, coffee-in-keyboard notwithstanding, and he knows how to use this one.

mostly.

wonwoo looks at him like he’s an idiot. “it’s going to be really expensive to fix. keyboards for these are harder to find.”

soonyoung waves his hand in the air. “i know. i had to replace it six months ago,” he explains, and that gets a reaction — wonwoo raises an eyebrow at him under his stupid, messy hair that’s falling in stupid, messy curls over his forehead.

“if you’re sure,” he says, closing the lid and pulling a wireless keyboard towards himself. “i assume that means you’ve been here before, then. name?”

“kwon soonyoung. you’ll need my number to find me though,” he answers, then rattles off his number, because he knows how this goes.

wonwoo types — very quickly — a whole bunch of things that soonyoung probably wouldn’t understand even if he could read them. he pauses once to push his glasses up his nose and soonyoung audibly sighs. wonwoo either doesn’t hear him or ignores him. “does the system have a password?”

“nope.”

“okay,” he says, pulling paperwork up from the printer under the counter. “sign here, this other copy is yours, and we’ll call you when it’s ready. it’ll probably be the end of next week.”

soonyoung nods as he signs, then collects his copy of the paperwork. “thanks, wonwoo-ssi,” he chirps, smiling, because that’s what his mother taught him to do. “have a good day.”

“you, too. pet your cat for me.”

**two**  
soonyoung’s laptop isn't ready, but he goes back the next week anyway.

with his ipad.

which might be dead.

but again, it’s not his fault.

“you did _what_?” wonwoo asks incredulously when soonyoung tells him the problem and hands over the tablet in a bag of rice.

“ _i_ didn’t do anything,” soonyoung sighs. “i was taking a bath, had a bath bomb and candles lit and everything, it was really nice—” wonwoo coughs. “—and my cat opened the bathroom door and ran in with a mouse in his mouth and i sort of. dropped it.”

“in the water.”

“yeah,” soonyoung confirms sadly. wonwoo’s hair is straighter today, but still long enough to cover his forehead and his glasses are sliding down his nose and maybe soonyoung wants to fix them a little.

he turns the bag over in his hands. “well, the rice was a good idea, but how long was it in the water?”

“oh, i pulled it out right away, but i had to deal with the mouse thing and then call my friend because i didn’t have any rice and—”

“did you try to turn it on?” wonwoo asks, pulling it out of the bag. he might be smirking, soonyoung can’t tell.

“um, no,” soonyoung replies, which now that he thinks about it is pretty embarrassing. like, who doesn’t at least try to turn something on to make sure it doesn’t work? god, he hates technology. “i just assumed it would be broken somehow.”

wonwoo wipes a few pieces of rice off the ipad, holds it up to his eye level and squints into the ports on the side, then pushes his glasses up because apparently the squinting made them fall down. “yeah, this is pretty bad,” he says, pressing on the power button. nothing happens. he digs a charger out from under the desk and tries to plug it in. nothing happens again. “definitely dead, definitely not covered by warranty,” he explains, putting the ipad back in the bag of rice and sealing it. “did you have any important documents on here that weren’t saved in your icloud?”

soonyoung has no idea what he’s talking about, but he says “no,” because he only used the thing for netflix and youtube. everything he cares about is on his laptop. “can you help me get a new one?”

wonwoo looks around. the store is relatively empty. “um, yeah,” he says, emerging from behind the counter. “i would recommend a waterproof case, too,” he suggests, and the corners of his mouth turn up like he’s amused.

soonyoung is so screwed.

***

“who the fuck is so cute pushing their glasses up? how is that allowed?”

“mingyu,” jihoon answers without missing a beat.

soonyoung frowns down at the cat in his lap. “you’re in love, we get it.”

jihoon snickers. “we?”

“me and claws-ssi. he’s very tired of being single.”

“he has no balls, soonyoung.”

soonyoung covers the cat’s ears and gasps. “he still has a _heart,_ jihoon.”

jihoon rolls his eyes. “with your luck, i’m sure you’ll see him again. your laptop still isn’t ready, right?”

“right, maybe then.”

***

(not then. wonwoo isn’t there when he goes in to pick it up.)

**three**  
it’s a couple of weeks before he has another laptop crisis. it’s probably a record, and it wouldn’t be a crisis if jihoon was available, but he’s _not_ because he’s basically married and people care about anniversaries or something. regardless, he can’t help, and everything soonyoung types comes out wrong, so he heads to the store.

his stomach is in knots walking in. he scans the employees and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees wonwoo behind the counter, then promptly chokes on it when he notices the short-sleeved patterned shirt and messy hair and lack of glasses. he’s wearing _bracelets._

he thought the glasses were bad. he had no idea.

for a moment, he actually considers walking out, but wonwoo spots him and _laughs._ “please don’t tell me your cat knocked over more coffee because i might cry.”

“no, claws-ssi has been good. everything i try to type comes out in japanese,” he explains, setting the laptop down. “i don’t know what happened.”

wonwoo unleashes a truly horrible half-smirk that makes soonyoung want to combust from embarrassment but also run his hands through his hair. he shifts his weight nervously on his feet. it’s fine. soonyoung is fine. at least until wonwoo opens the lid and swipes his finger across the trackpad a few times, because his tongue pokes at the corner of his mouth, like that’s an acceptable thing for someone so hot to do in public.

he wonders if the air conditioning is broken. maybe he should ask. they should get that looked at.

“done,” wonwoo announces. “you somehow changed the input language to japanese. do you use japanese for anything?”

“no. my friend might’ve turned it on, but he’s out of town.”

“okay,” wonwoo nods. “we can leave the quick access there, just in case.” he shows soonyoung the language input option and explains how to change it. he closes the lid and passes the laptop back across the counter.

“you’re _amazing._ i was so worried.”

“glad i could help. did you call your cat claws-ssi, by the way?”

“yeah. he’s a bastard, but i love him. do you want to see him?” he asks, excitedly pulling his phone out of his pocket, because he’ll never miss an opportunity to show off his baby.

wonwoo perks up again — he stands a little straighter, nods, then leans down with his elbows on the counter, clearly interested. his bracelets click against it and soonyoung has another moment of _“oh god how do i get his tongue in my mouth”_ , but he pushes it away, pulling up photos of his cat instead. wonwoo _coos._ he fucking coos, and his expression softens, and soonyoung is absolutely doomed.

**four**  
a week later, soonyoung is pretty sure his laptop is possessed.

it’s making a whirring noise, and it feels like there’s something moving around inside, and it’s just all around a very concerning situation.

he also might want to see wonwoo. it’s fine.

at least until he gets there, and then soonyoung realizes maybe this was a terrible idea. maybe he should find a new genius bar to go to. sure, he’d have to drive like twenty minutes out of his way, but maybe it’s worth it, because he’s not sure how much more of this he can handle. wonwoo’s abandoned the glasses again. he’s got a t-shirt layered over something stripey with long sleeves and soonyoung needs to figure out if he’s single because oh my god.

“please don’t take this the wrong way, but how are you this unlucky?” wonwoo asks him, stupid cocky half-smirk on his stupid gorgeous face.

“i have other talents,” soonyoung replies. he hands over the laptop and says, “it’s making funny noises.”

“what kind of noises? grinding or whirring?”

soonyoung imitates the whirring noise he heard when he turned it on this morning.

wonwoo presses his lips together like he’s trying not to laugh. “i’m sorry, i didn’t think you’d do it.” he opens the cover and the whirring starts again.

“hah! see!” soonyoung exclaims, pointing at it like it’s personally offended him.

wonwoo scrunches his face up, then presses a button on the keyboard and the whirring stops. the cd drive makes a clicking noise and— oh. there’s a dvd in there that he doesn’t remember putting in, but he must’ve last night when he went to bed.

aliens can attack any time now, soonyoung thinks. anything to save him from this moment.

wonwoo chuckles quietly, then pushes the dvd back in. “got any new cat pictures?”

jihoon would’ve absolutely roasted him for being so dumb, so soonyoung gets a little choked up at the fact that this professional doesn’t seem tired of his ineptitude. and is interested in his cat. “definitely. does your boyfriend know you’re looking at pictures of someone else’s cat?” he doesn’t mean for it to be suggestive, he really doesn’t, but wonwoo cocks an eyebrow at him.

“i don’t have one. cat pictures before my boss comes back, please,” he says, and the damn smirk is back again.

**five**  
it’s getting ridiculous.

soonyoung wonders if maybe he _should_ get a new laptop, because this one seems to be on its last legs, and he’s not sure how much more of this he can take but he really hates driving so the “going somewhere else” option is a very bad one.

wonwoo’s hair is _silver_. who _does_ that? and it’s a little shorter and off his forehead and the glasses are back and he’s wearing long sleeves that cover half of his hands and soonyoung is suffering, because who wouldn’t be. even more so when wonwoo sees him and smiles.

“you must be so tired of seeing me,” soonyoung says apologetically.

“just tell me what's going on.”

“it’s not printing anything, but it worked fine a few days ago and i haven’t disconnected anything. my printer is on.”

wonwoo bites his lip — massively distracting — but opens it up and clicks around. he does that whole tongue pokey thing that soonyoung finds problematic and adorable, then says, “aha.”

“good aha or bad aha?”

“your default option is print to pdf. did you not notice it asking you to name a file every time you hit print?”

“i thought it just did that,” soonyoung mumbles hopelessly.

wonwoo looks at him for a moment, but it’s not pitying the way it might be with jihoon, then turns the laptop around and says, “it doesn’t just do that, no. here, i can show you how to fix it,” he says, walking around the counter to stand next to soonyoung.

his brain makes a horrible screeching noise, but he tries to focus, and he thinks he follows everything wonwoo is doing even though he’s very close and smells very nice and, you know, exists.

wonwoo makes him do everything himself, afterwards, and he gives soonyoung the biggest smile yet when he succeeds.

**+1**  
it’s been a week since the printer thing and the only way to describe how soonyoung feels is “itchy.”

“ _itchy_?” jihoon repeats.

“yeah, i don’t know. just… itchy. not quite restless.”

his friend sighs. “you should just go ask for his number.”

and why didn’t soonyoung think of that?

***

it’s busier than it usually is in the mornings. wonwoo is with a customer, but his height makes him easy to see right away: fluffy silver hair, glasses, big sweater. from a distance, soonyoung realizes he looks incredibly intimidating, and his blank expression doesn’t help much.

“can i help you?” someone asks, startling him.

“no, i’m just looking, thanks.” the doorway is not a great place to stand, apparently. he makes his way towards wonwoo and pretends to browse the items next to the counter, close enough that he can make out some of the words wonwoo is saying. he sounds bored and tired.

soonyoung is considering buying a new phone just to have something to do when the customer leaves and wonwoo slides up next to him. “hey. don’t tell me you broke your phone,” he says, brighter and amused and like the wonwoo he’s familiar with.

soonyoung shakes his head and grins. “phone is fine. i was wondering if you’d let me take you out sometime.”

wonwoo stares at him, then shakes his head, but he’s smiling so wide and his teeth are nice and that’s never a thing soonyoung has thought about in his life. “finally. i’m off in ten minutes. coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is so questionable i'm so sorry i don't have the energy for a whole date/kiss thing. you win some and you lose some. i kind of want to write a wonwoo pov of this at some point, so maybe i'll do a date in that, idk. this really wouldn't have happened without fizz, so definitely check out [her series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947997) and give it some love if you're not already. thank youuuuu tomorrow's prompt is. something else. stay tuned.


End file.
